Ha eldobod egykor a Pataki nevet
by visszhang
Summary: Bob szemszögéből pillanthatunk bele Arnold és Helga esküvőjébe és annak pár előzményébe és legfőképp abba, hogyan képes ezt feldolgozni. Nem lett valami részletes, dehát Bobról van szó? Remélem nem lett túl felületes!


I do not own Hey Arnold.

Ajánlott háttérdal: Mendelssohn A midsummer Night's Dream - Wedding March

A templom előcsarnokában ácsorgok. Az előttem zárt faragott fa ajtók közül kiszűrődik a vendégsereglet moraja. Nyakamban idegesen megigazítom a csokornyakkendőmet, nem enyhít a feszültségen.

-Hogy kerültem ide? – kérdezem magamat reménytelenül. Meg sem érdemlem. Amióta tudom, sohasem kaptál tőlem szeretetet, még a nevedet sem voltam képes mindig felidézni. Elhanyagoltunk téged, nem figyeltünk rád eléggé és mégis itt állok fekete öltönyben a márványozott padlót taposva.

Amikor először m tiutattad be a kérőd, egy dolog ötlött a fejembe:

-Ez az az árva kölyök abból a panzióból. Hogy megnőtt, szemléltem derék termetét gyanakodva. A lány mellette már fél fejjel eltörpült.

-Mikor lett belőled igazi nő?

A vacsora kellemetlen volt. Miriam dülöngélt a sok ital miatt. Mondatai, mint valami folytonos duruzsolás hagyta el száját. Sosem tudtam, megérteni igazán. Ahogy az szokás, mogorva tekintélyemmel a fiú lelkébe akartam tiporni, had lássam milyen fából faragták. Meglepettségemre, állta a sarat, udvarias volt, de tudta mikor kell kiállni magáért. A lány persze egyre gyilkos tekinteteket szórt felém, de nem érdekelt. Amikor viszont a lányom felé fordult, olyan gyengéden szólalt, testét felé fordította mintha védenie kéne tőlem. Megértettem miért választotta őt.

Ezek után ritka volt látogatása, ahogy a lánynak is a jelenléte. Persze ezt is csak utólag vettem észre, akkor fel sem tűnt. Azutáni találkozásunknál a szőke gyerek öltönyben érkezett mellette a lány egy elegáns tűzvörös estéjiben virított. Akárcsak az anyja anno, ragyogott, pezsgett. Kérte, hogy adjam neki a lány kezét. Meghőköltem. Nem azért, mert el akarja venni, hiszen egyértelmű volt még nekem is, hogy komoly tervei vannak a lánnyal, hanem, mert idejött áldásomat kérni. Valószínűleg a srác ötlete volt, mert annyit még én is tudok, hogy ennek a lánynak eszébe se jutott volna ilyet tenni. Ennek ellenére megmozdult bennem valami legbelül, valami, ami talán utoljára, akkor mozdult, meg amikor a kezemben tarthattam apró csecsemőként. Arcomról az elutasító harag szertefoszlott és helyébe bánat költözött. Hogy juthattam el idáig? A lány arca vérbe fagyott, aggódva nézett ráncos tekintetembe. Most már késő volt apát játszani, legfőképpen olyat, aki törődött a lányával. Mély hangomra még máig is emlékszem:

-Sosem volt, az enyém, mindig is a maga ura volt. –néztem a lányomra. Arcában egyre csak magamra ismerek rá, talán ezért hanyagoltam mindig is? Mert túl sokszor láttam meg benne saját hibáimat? Most is csak szemét hunyorgatta várva a sértő szavakat számból, de most tévedtél kisasszony. Arnoldhoz fordulva halvány mosoly ült ki számra, epés volt. – Te megszelídítetted. – tettem robosztus kezemet csontos vállára. Gyönge köpeny, erős vért. – Becsüld jobban, mint én tettem valaha. – szemem sarkából láttam a lányom meglágyult arcvonásait. A fiú felragyogott büszkeséggel.

-Igérem, mellette maradok és szeretni fogom Helgát, Mr. Pataki.

-Héj, Bob! – fordultam a hang felé. Kecses léptekkel közelített felém kisebbik lányom. A haja kontyban, pár szál szabadon lógva, fátyola hátravetve. Könyékig érő ujjas hosszú egyenes fehér ruha rózsás csipkével szegezett. Arcában megvirult, akárcsak anno Miriam. Lélegzetem elállt. Mellém lépett. Fintorogva rázogatta meg elképedt arcom előtt rózsás csokorját. – Hahó, föld hívja Bobot! – keresztnevem hallatán megcsóváltam fejemet, megköszörültem torkomat majd halkan hozzátettem: -Gyönyörü vagy. - Helga eddigre összekulcsolt kezeit leeresztette, szemeimbe meredt és elmosolyodott gyengéden.

-Köszönöm… apu. – Egy árva szó. Közelebb léptem hozzá és lehajtottam fehér fátyolát, majd mindketten az ajtó felé fordultunk.

-Készen állsz? – kérdeztem, amint karomat kinyújtottam. Helga vett egy mély lélegzetet.

-Jobban nem is lehetnék. - vigyorgott önelégülten felém és selyemkesztyűs kezét ráhelyezte az enyémre. Kitárult előttünk a kapu. Az előttünk elterülő teremből vakító fény sugárzott ránk. A nép fölállt. Néma csend. Helga erősebbet szorított kezemen és csokrán. Az oltárnál felénk fordult a fiú. Fekete öltönyben magaslott, tüskés haja hátra fésülve.

Megszólalt a harsona. Egyszerre lépkedtünk a vörös szőnyegen. Mindenki Helgát leste, elégetett tekintetek, sokukat fel sem ismerem, de sok a fiatal. Mennyi barátot szereztél! Büszke vagyok rád. Bárcsak hamarabb észre vettem volna.

Még egy pillanat és neved többé már nem hordja tovább a Patakik súlyát. Ahogy közeledtünk észre vettem Arnold tekintetét. Izgalommal vegyes boldogság, mindjárt kibújik a bőréből a kölyök. Fél szemmel Helgára tekintek, tökéletes tükörképe a fiúnak. Elégedetten elmosolyodok.

Vajon én és Miriam is néztünk így egymásra?

Ahogy felléptünk a lépcsőre szinkronban a dallamra, elengedtem karját. Kezét megszorítottam még utoljára, amire Helga felém kapta szemeit. Arnoldra néztem, amint egy árva könnycsepp gördült le jobb szememből. Átnyújtottam leendő vejemnek, lányom kezét.

-Vigyázz rá. – hangom megtört.

Arnold szép gyöngéden megfogta és hálásan rám mosolygott.

-Míg élek. – erőt sugárzó szavai megnyugtattak. Tudtam Helga végre megkapja, amit mindig megérdemelt: a boldogságot.


End file.
